1. Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to the field of wireless communication and, more particularly, to wireless tunneling of a wired communication protocol.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a wireless tunneling system, data that is traditionally communicated over a wired communication link is instead tunneled through a wireless channel. Conventionally, wireless communications are substantially slower than communications over wired links. Accordingly, conventional wireless systems are incapable of tunneling high speed protocol, for example, Universal Serial Bus (USB), High-Definition Media Interface (HDMI), and DisplayPort (DP) having multi-Gigabit data rates.